Fated to Meet You
by sayusies
Summary: Meet Midori Moriko. Her village is destroyed and her adoptive parents killed in a brutal Snake Demon attack. She is a full-blooded youkai, but was too little and weak to save anyone. She thought she would surely die, but someone saved her. Who could it have been, and what direction will her life take now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, my OC is my own creation and I intend to keep it that way.**

**This is my first fanfiction. Please be gentle with your reviews.**

**Rated M for later chapters. **

**(...) = character's thoughts**

**(I'm almost out of breath... I can't run any farther! What do I do?!)**

Midori was running. She was running as fast as her small legs could take her. At just 6 years old, her kimono was stained crimson with blood, including the blood of her parents, as she had watched them die minutes earlier. The snake demon tribe had taken over the village, ruthless, and giving no mercy while taking almost everyone's lives in their rampage. She was the only one left. Suddenly, she was falling.

"Oof!", she said as she fell to the dirty ground. She had tripped on a branch while running away from the village. The snake tribe would soon be upon her. She shut her eyes tight as they approached, fangs bared in preparation to fulfill their plans of poisoning her and then watching her die slowly.

Moments passed. Then minutes. Why was she still alive?

She peeked open one eye to see them all dead. Her eyes opened wide as she looked around to see what could have happened, or to see who could have possibly saved her. She was surrounded by nothing but the forest and the gentle breeze that blew through the branches and the leaves. She was alone. Whoever her savior was, he had disappeared as quickly as he had come. She quietly stood up and looked around.

"What now?", she wondered. Her parents were dead, and she was too weak to save them. Her fight or flight response kicked in and she ran. Like a coward. How could she ever forgive herself? With her head down, tears began to fall from her crimson eyes. Her long blue hair was completely messy and riddled with dirt.

Suddenly, she heard a sneeze. She followed the sound, and caught a glimpse of a small toad demon with large yellow eyes.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"What's it to you, girl?! I am Jaken, aide to my master, Lord Sesshomaru, who also just saved your butt!", he said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru was the one who saved me? Where is he at?", Midori asked, genuinely curious.

A deep male voice came from behind a tree in the shadows. "Jaken, you fool. Why did you tell her I was the one who had saved her? Our plan was to leave."

"S-S-Sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I did not mean to! This.. this girl annoyed me into telling her!", Jaken said with a panicked look on his face.

"Hn.", Sesshomaru scoffed.

Midori walked over to where he stood behind the tree. She began to speak. "Lord Sesshomaru.. is that your name? Thank you.. for saving me.."

He looked down at her. "Do not think of yourself as special. I was merely passing by and wanted to test my strength on those snake demons."

She looked into his amber eyes, wondering what mysteries lie behind them. She mustered up the courage to speak again. "...M-may I come with you? I will not be a bother.. My village was destroyed and my parents killed by those snake demons.. and I have nowhere else to go."

"No you may NOT come with us!", Jaken stammered, clearly frustrated that his master had even given this girl the time of day in the first place.

Sesshomaru swiftly kicked Jaken and sent him flying 20 feet away.

"Girl, you may do as you wish. Do not get in the way of this Sesshomaru, lest you be left in our dust."

Midori smiled sweetly and excitedly jumped up and down, then ran after the youkai who was now walking away. A new adventure was about to begin for her.

**(Hn... I can't believe I let her come with us. What the hell is wrong with me? She will only be an annoyance and a hindrance.)**

**(...Rin.)**

He didn't look back at the young girl running after him. She reminded him of Rin, whom had decided to stay with Kaede in the human village. It was for the best, but he still missed her, though he wouldn't ever admit it. She was engaged to be married to Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and she was happy. All he wanted was for her to be happy. He had begun to love her, but it was just not meant to be.

Jaken ran up beside him. "Lord Sesshomaru, what were you thinking?! Bringing another young girl with us? Have you gone mad?!" The stone cold glare that Jaken got next shut him up almost instantly.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru or his decisions, do you understand, Jaken?"

**(Damn that toad is irritating. I'd almost prefer the girl over him.)**

They neared Sesshomaru's castle. The girl had finally caught up with the powerful Youkai and the toad.

"Wow! Is this where you live? I've never been near the castle of the Western Lands!" Midori was in awe at the sight. As they walked inside her mind kept jumping around, looking at everything. This castle looked like it was fit for a god. Jaken wandered off to his quarters, and Sesshomaru looked at the girl.

"You may stay here as long as you swear loyalty to this Sesshomaru, and do your part around here. Do not think for one moment that I will keep you around if you become useless." His amber eyes peered into her pools of crimson. She curiously looked up at him, unsure of what she saw in him. Was it remorse? Why would she see that in his eyes when he looked at her?

"I'll do my best, Lord Sesshomaru."

He gave no facial expression as he turned around, expecting her to follow. She did. He led her to a room that looked like it belonged to a child previously. There was a large window leading out to a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden. She ran over to it and smiled. She had never seen such grandeur in her entire life.

"This will be your room. Do not wander through the castle. You will be punished if you disobey. I will send a change of clothes for you, and they will help you to the bathing room. You are filthy." She really was filthy. Her entire body was covered in dirt, covering her demon markings and her upwards facing crescent moon on her forehead. She was sure he knew, but if he did, he did not say anything. With that, he turned and began to walk away, with Midori staring at him as his silhouette in the hallway got smaller and smaller until it disappeared from her sight.


	2. Chapter 2

A young demoness came by to Midori's room and brought her a new kimono. She had the deepest, most beautiful blue eyes Midori had ever seen, and long blonde hair. Midori looked at the kimono curiously. It looked very expensive- much more expensive than anything she had ever owned her entire life. She was wondering if her new life would always be this wonderful. It was her favorite color, purple, and had cherry blossoms all over it. She instantly decided it was her most favorite article of clothing she would ever own. The demoness knelt down next to her. "Hello, Midori. My name is Aoki and I will be your caretaker while you are staying here. It's nice to meet you! I'm sorry about what happened with your parents.. I know that must be hard. I lost my parents to Naraku many years ago, and I am still not quite healed from the ordeal. If you need anything, let me know." Midori thought about it for a little bit. Healed? She hadn't even cried yet. Maybe this just hasn't hit her. She had a higher level of maturity than most children her age, and did not cry often like most children do.

"Aoki, you said?", Midori asked. Aoki looked at her with her deep, blue eyes. "Yes, what can I do for you Midori?" Midori looked up to her and Aoki almost thought Midori was going to talk about her feelings or cry. Suddenly, Midori smiles and said "can I take a bath?!" With a sigh, Aoki nodded and showed Midori to the bathing room. Aoki was worried that she was suppressing her feelings and eventually Midori would just break down in tears and she did not want that to happen. However, she could not force the girl to talk about how she was feeling, so she decided she would just let it go.

As Midori was getting undressed so Aoki could help her with her first bath in a long time, Aoki looked over at the young girl. She saw all of Midori's crimson demon markings, though the ones on her face were covered up with dirt and soot from the fires that the snake demon tribe started. From the first time they met, Aoki knew that little Midori was powerful, but she did not realize just how powerful the little demon was. Midori looked over to her and said "Okay, I'm ready for my bath now!", with the widest grin Aoki had ever seen. After running the bath water at just the right temperature, she helped Midori in. She started washing her limbs and then started to wash the dirt off of her face. Aoki gasped at the sight. Midori had two crimson stripes on each cheek, and she had an upwards facing crescent moon on her forehead. The upwards crescent moon was only branded on leaders in the Northern Lands or heirs to the "throne". Midori looked up inquisitively at Aoki, trying to figure out why Aoki was making that face.

**(Is there something on my face? Why is she looking at me like that?)**

Now, Aoki knew just how powerful Midori had the potential to be, and her power could eventually rival that of Lord Sesshomaru's. Midori's parents must have also been powerful demons, but there was no way that those snake demons could have killed them if they were as powerful as Midori would turn out to be. Was she abandoned by her real parents? Aoki had many questions going through her mind now, and her mind was racing. Midori sensed her heartbeat quicken. "Aoki-san, what's wrong? Did I scare you?" Aoki shook her head. "N-no, Midori. You didn't scare me. I saw a spider in the corner, and I am really terrified of them, that's all. Don't worry about it!" Midori looked around, and didn't see any spider but she let it go since that is what Aoki wanted.

After her bath, Aoki offered to cut Midori's hair for her since it was all knotted and matted. Midori agreed to this, and eventually had her beautiful blue curls back, and Aoki even cut bangs for her. The bangs were seen by Aoki as a way to temporarily hide her crescent moon, since she did not know how Sesshomaru would react when he saw it on her forehead. Would he try to kill her, or would he embrace her further? She would rather be safe than sorry. She knew that now since Midori was clean, the other demons would be able to smell her true scent and know that she was a powerful dog demon, but the longer she was able to hide the crescent mark on her forehead, the better, in her opinion.

Midori wanted to try to walk back to her room by herself. Aoki thought it was a bad idea, but she allowed her to go by herself anyway. Midori roamed the halls of the castle. She was dressed in only her short kimono which stopped just above her knees, as she had chosen to not wear her shoes indoors, the floors were too nice. Suddenly, she was lost. The castle was too large for her to remember where her room was the first time. She reached a room where there were pictures of a man that resembled Sesshomaru, but looked older and had his hair tied up in a ponytail. Was this his father? Suddenly, she heard a growl from behind her.

"I told you there would be consequences for you wandering and going where you were not supposed to go. Do you see This Sesshomaru as someone who can just be pushed aside and not listened to?!" Midori turned around slowly and looked at him with her crimson eyes. The moon shone through the windows, and her demon markings were completely illuminated in the moonlight. Sesshomaru's eyes were fixed on the little girl. His heart was hurting, but why? He slowly stepped towards her. "I know you are a dog demon, like me. I also know that Aoki was hiding something from me, I noticed her scent of fear when I saw her after she aided you with your bath. Why was she afraid?" He knelt down in front of Midori and stared through her with his golden orbs of amber. She wanted to know what he was thinking, was he angry with her? With her little hand, she reached out and touched his face. His eyes widened in shock that she was not afraid. He reached out to her and took two fingers, and pushed her bangs aside. He now knew why Aoki was afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Midori looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Why are you looking at the mark on my head? Is it bad? Am I ugly, Sesshomaru?" He shook his head. "No, Midori. You are not ugly. I was just surprised to actually see a mark like this. Do not worry yourself about it. However, try and keep it covered while you are in this castle among other demons." She nodded, and understood. She didn't understand why, but understood what she needed to do. Sesshomaru looked on in thought.

**(... This might work out in my favor; Having a powerful demon of the North heir to the throne alongside me could help me to defend my land and overtake other lands... She will be useful after all. Hn.)**

-12 years later, Midori's 18th birthday-

Midori awoke up at the crack of dawn to watch the sunrise. She was 18 years old today, and she was going to make the best of her day. She wished her parents were still around to have seen her grow up, but she knew they were watching her, somewhere. She was only dressed in her lacy black underwear and a deep purple kimono robe. She opened the large glass doors in her new room that led to the large balcony overlooking the garden, which had grown bigger every year, since she would plant more flowers and trees for every year she lived at the castle with Sesshomaru. The wind blew through her long, curly blue hair which was now down to her thighs. She usually wore it in a ponytail but she figured today she would let it down for once. She took in a breath of fresh air and smiled, knowing that there were many amazing things to come today and for the rest of her life, now that she was an adult and would no longer be treated as a child. She was way more mature than her age anyway, but was always treated as a little kid, which she hated. However, like a child, she still wished for a large cake- she loved cake.

Rin had a very long engagement due to her wanting to have the perfect wedding, and the date was set for next week. Midori was so excited to be able to finally meet Rin. She had heard so much about her from Sesshomaru, and really wanted to meet the woman, because Midori looked up to her, having put up with Sesshomaru and Jaken all those years. However, living with them for so long, she considered them family that she never had. Jaken could be annoying, but she loved him. Ah-Un loved her, and Sesshhomaru, while usually cold, sometimes showed a sense of warmth when he thought no one would notice

A knock at the door interrupted Midori's thoughts.

A male wolf demon walked in. He was tall, and very handsome. His name was Shin. He was 24 years old, and one of Sesshomaru's best friends and aides. He walked over to Midori. Something was off with Shin today. He had an odd look on his face as he sauntered over to her. He looked up at her, and she saw a twinge of red in his eyes. "Midori," he began, "Happy Birthday.. you are absolutely gorgeous." He went to hug her. He latched onto her from behind and refused to let her go. "S-Shin," Midori protested, "What is wrong with you today? Get off of me!" He squeezed her tighter. "You know I have always liked you. I couldn't say anything until now because it was wrong.. but now I can share my feelings for you." Midori's eyes widened in shock. Was she really hearing this? Shin had never even attempted to really talk about this to anyone before. His fangs traced the nape of her neck, and then he whispered in her ear. "I have wanted you for a long time, now you can finally be mine." Midori struggled against him. "Shin, I do not want you! I like you as a friend but.. not like this. Please let me go!" He squeezed her even tighter. "Don't think you'll get away so easy." He smirked. She looked over her shoulder. His eyes were now filling with crimson, and were almost completely red. He was losing control to his primal instincts.

One clawed hand covered her mouth so no one could hear her scream. He carried her into the room and threw her onto the bed, ripping her kimono robe so she was just laying there in her bra and panties. With one flick of his claw, her bra was ripped and her perky breasts were exposed. He smiled at his handiwork, looking at her tattered clothing on the floor. Her struggle just turned him on more, and his body ached for her, his throbbing member needed some type of relief. Midori looked genuinely afraid and bit his hand with her fangs, drawing blood, causing him to yell out in pain. She blinked, her own eyes turning a shade of crimson. Her lunar mark on her forehead started to glow. She slashed his chest with her claws, leaving four gaping, bleeding wounds. He fell back and scooted back to a wall of her room. She stood up, no longer in control of her own body. Her inner demon was coming out, and she had never had this happen before. Standing over his cowering figure in only her panties, she began to laugh, and licked his blood off her fingers. "Do not fuck with me, puny demon. Treasure these next few breaths you take, for they will be your last." As she began to get ready to slit his throat with her claws, her door flew open. Her head snapped over to whoever disturbed her kill, and there stood Sesshomaru.

His eyes widened as he saw Shin laying in a pool of his own blood, and Midori's eyes tinted with crimson as she smirked at him. He looked over to her bed, and saw her tattered clothing everywhere. He put two and two together, because Midori was so gentle- unless she was in real danger, she would not attack anybody. His thoughts clouded with rage as he walked over to Shin picked him up by his neck, his claws constricting him from breathing. "Shin, what is the meaning of this?!" He yelled. Shin was struggling to breathe. "D-don't act like you don't want her too. Look at her. I wanted to be the one to deflower her. I don't care if she doesn't want to." Sesshomaru's grip tightened. "You BASTARD. How dare you! This Sesshomaru should have allowed her to kill you. I will finish the job." He dragged Shin over to the balcony edge and held him there. Shin laughed. "Don't tell me you think she is worth anything to you. It will end up just like Rin. You will fall in love and then she will crush you and leave you for a HUMAN." Sesshomaru growled the most frightening and threatening way anyone had ever heard. "At least I will wake up tomorrow." He used his poison claws and slammed his hand through Shin's chest and into his heart. He then threw Shin's body off of the balcony. A few of his servants were tending to the garden. Sesshomaru yelled down to them. "Dispose of his body." They looked frightened but nodded in agreement fearing they were next.

He walked back into her room, wiping the blood and poison off his hands onto his hakama. Midori's eyes were still tinged with crimson, and her lunar mark was still slightly glowing. She was still mostly naked. He looked her up and down and caught himself. There was no way Shin was right. She waltzed over to him, and put her clawed hand on his cheek. "My hero." There was something different about Midori's personality. She was usually a happy, bubbly girl, but when her inner demon starts to come out she completely changes into a different person, more like a sultry seductress. Sesshomaru's body started to react to her. What was going on? He usually had such good self control, but for some reason she sent him over the edge. He tried to put on a stoic expression in hopes she would not notice his growing member. She looked down and smirked. She did notice. **(What is wrong with me? I don't have feelings for this girl.. I kept her around so I could take over the Northern Lands and more... Why is my heart being like obon drums?!)** Midori shoved him onto her bed and sat on him, straddling his lap. He sat up and looked into her crimson eyes, the tinges of red were receding a little bit. Midori put her clawed hands on his shoulders and leaned into him to whisper in his ear. "Maybe next time, Sesshy." She nipped at his lip, which drove him insane. She smirked and as the red left her eyes, she went unconscious and collapsed into his arms.

So, what was with that little episode?! Why did her personality change? Could Sesshomaru ever fall in love with someone like her? What will happen at Rin's wedding?

Find out next time! Thank you for the reviews and follows.


End file.
